The disclosed subject matter provides a method for making inferences about information pertaining to users and/or groups of users in a social network.
In general, conventional social networking systems (SNSs) receive information that is explicitly provided or generated by its users. For example, a typical SNS might receive a list of (1) a user's social connections (edges), (2) attributes of the social connections that are explicitly provided by the user, and/or (3) information regarding properties of real-world communities or organizations related to the user's social connections.